Growing Up
by AlohaEloise
Summary: What if Tiana and Naveen had met before they grew up? PLEASE REVIEW
1. New Boy

"Who's that?"  
"I think he's new!"  
Tiana turned round to see what all of the fuss was about, she saw a new boy sitting at the desk behind her. She carried on looking, expecting something else a bit more exciting to be waiting behind her. She turned back around and whispered "What's the big deal?"  
"Haven't you heard?" Replied her friend Lottie.  
"Heard what?"  
"That there boy behind you has moved to New Oreans from Maldonia! His parents are some of the richest around!"  
"Maldonia?" Replied Tiana confused. She'd never heard of that country before.

"Oh Tia, where have you been?" Lottie asked rolling her eyes. "Maldonia happens to be a small Island in the atlantic ocean, right near Brazil."  
"Alright, Miss smarty pants!" Tiana said laughing. She turned around again, but didn't make it obvious. The new boy looked a bit lost: his eyes quickly diverted from one place to another in the classroom, unsure of where to look or what to do. Tiana turned around again.  
"Do you know what his name is?"  
"Why, that is 'Naveen.' Fancy name huh? He is pretty dang dapper if I do say so" Lottie said, she caught his eye and battered her eyelashes at him, he looked at her confused for a second and then with a grimace he looked away. Lottie of course, was not affected by such a reaction: "Huh, must be a shy boy." She said taking a mirror out of her school bag to apply some powder, she pouted at the mirror and with a smile folded it up and put it back into her bag.  
"Oh, Naveen?" She sang smiling, he turned back around slightly cringing.  
"Hello" He replied, his voice was unique with a strong accent.  
"My name is Lottie, this here is Isabella and Tiana." Lottie said confidently, she indicated to her two friends.  
"Well, you already know my name so this is kind of awkward." Naveen said laughing slightly, scratching his head.  
"Well, Naveen what brings you to New Orleans?" Asked Lottie, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around a finger.  
"My parents are here on business for a couple of years, and they brought me along with them." Naveen said, trying to ignore the completely obvious flirting gestures.  
"Oh, that is a mighty fine accent you got there" Lottie said winking.  
"Eh heh, thank you" Naveen said awkwardly. Mrs. Lewis walked into the classroom and after having introduced Naveen to the class she proceeded to start the first and most tiring lesson of the day.

After two hours of trigonometry, the class went for their morning break. Tiana noticed Naveen sitting on a bench, reading a book, Lottie was chatting to some boys in the grade above. Tiana laughed as she watched them use the same grimaces and awkward replies that Naveen had done. She decided to go and talk to Naveen, he seemed pretty content reading his book but he simply couldn't go to a college for two years without making friends. She walked up to the bench and sat down next to him.  
"Hey" She said smiling.  
Naveen looked up from his book and smiled back. "Hello - Tiana, correct?"  
"Yes, indeed!" Tiana replied. "So, I figured you can't come to a new school and live the next couple of years sitting at a bench and reading a book. So I present to you a friendship offer." She said grinning.  
Naveen laughed lightly closing his book. "Ok, and what does this so called 'offer' entail?" He questioned.  
"Someone to laugh with, and actually talk to! And also someone to always be around so you don't look like a loner." Tiana said jokily.  
"Excuse me, Tiana but you barely know me and you already are starting to assume that I have no friends apart from my trusty book here!" Naveen exclaimed pretending to be shocked.  
"Well now, I ain't gon' say nothing else on the matter!" Tiana said. "So, whaddya say? Friends?" She asked holding out her hand for him to shake.  
"You're on." Naveen said shaking it.


	2. Music

"So, Tiana. You were born in New Orleans, no?" Naveen asked.  
"That I was, born and raised!" Tiana said.  
"It seems like such a nice city, this is my first time to the States. From what I've seen so far there seems to be lots of lovely ladies." Naveen laughed nodding towards Charlotte.  
"Oh, Lottie? She won't do you no harm, she just loves her some boys." Tiana said laughing too.  
"I have noticed some other rather nice ladies aswell" Naveen said flirtaciously nodding towards a group of girls in the same grade. They were looking at Naveen with curiousity, he winked at them and they squealed.  
"Don't be chasing girls on your first day of school!" Tiana said slapping his arm.  
"What?" he said innocently. "This is how the Naveen works, girls come and girls go, I guess I just leave a string of broken hearts behind me."  
"Naveen, that is horrible!" Tiana said with slight anger.  
"Ah, you need to learn to have fun once in a while, and not let yourself get tied down, Tiana!" Naveen said as Tiana got some French homework out of her bag.  
"Well, I gotta say you're very different to how I thought you were gonna be." She replied.  
"Why? Did you think I was gonna be some kind of A+ student? Going to chess club?" Naveen scoffed biting into an apple he got out of his pocket.  
"No I-I just thought I'd give it a shot for us to be friends." Tiana said, he certainly was cocky.  
"That was nice of you, I appreciate it." Naveen said looking at her and grinning. "Don't worry I'm not as big headed as you think. I mean, I should be really I mean look at me: I'm good looking, foreign, I can play musical instruments-"  
"You play?" Tiana asked curiously. Naveen nodded.  
"Guitar and the trumpet."  
"I play the trombone! Hey, can you imagine if we made a duo together? We'd be quite the pair don'tcha think?" Tiana laughed imagining it in her head: Naveen in some snazzy costume with his hair gelled back and flared trousers kicking at his feet, jamming with his guitar as Tiana dances around floor in a short puffball dress – forget a jazz duo they'd look like some 80's pop duo.  
"Oh that would be stunning" Naveen laughed.  
"Let's hear you play then!" Tiana said.  
"Alright then! Where's the music classrooms? You'll have to show me because, well I'm still new." Naveen said as they both got up and walked across the campus. Naveen followed Tiana down a couple of hallways until they came to the music corridor. Tiana opened a door that was full of instruments: it was like heaven all in one room.  
"Achidanza!" Naveen yelled running in. He picked up a light brown acoustic guitar, perched himself on a table and started strumming. He played a light and catchy tune that made Tiana bob her head to.  
"I love music, but this is just a hobby. Work is much more important if you want to get somewhere in life." She said opening up a closet inside the room, she picked up a large black case and opened it, there lying was a shining golden tuba.  
"Wow" Naveen said walking over to admire it.  
"This is Bertha. She's an old girl now but she still plays a tune mighty fine!" Tiana taking the tuba out of the case.  
"Bertha? Really? You named your instrument?" Naveen said an eyebrow raised, he had a smirk on his face.  
"Yeah, so what? She's been in my family for three generations! She deserves a name for working so hard!" Tiana retaliated. She blew a couple of notes on the tuba that came out sounding completely clean and pitch perfect.  
"Well, I must admit. Bertha seems to have quite a talent for such an elderly lady." Naveen said picking up the guitar again. He strummed some chords and Tiana played along in harmony: they


	3. The Cajun Strings and Wind

As they continued with their jazz duet, they heard footsteps behind them.  
"Well looky here!" They turned around to see Mr. Waters the music teacher walk into the room with a huge grin on his face.  
"You two! That music is fantastic! You should play at the next school prom!" He said clapping.  
"Oh, I really don't think we're good enou-" Began Tiana.  
"Yeah of course you're good enough! The theme is Bayou jazz, c'mon I'd be crushed if you didn't play!" Mr. Waters replied. Tiana and Naveen looked at one another in consideration.  
"I don't know, it's hard. We wouldn't know what music to pl-" Began Naveen.  
"I shall provide you with the sheet music and make sure you are fully prepared for the evening. C'mon guys, it'll be great! City Bridge High School's own Jazz duo!"  
"Well, alright then Mr. Waters." Said Tiana. "When is the prom?"  
"Next week" Replied Mr. Waters.  
"NEXT WEEK?" The pair rumbled horrified.  
"Hey now, don't y'all worry. I'll go and get the sheet music for you so you can start your rehearsals as soon as possible!" Mr. Waters said running into the next room where the printer was.  
"Ok, well I guess there's no backing out now then. What d'you reckon our duo should be called?" asked Tiana, looking at Naveen whom was strumming some light notes on the guitar.  
"What about Niana?" Naveen suggested.  
"Niana?"  
"Yes, it's a combination of Tiana and Naveen!"  
"Or what about Taveen?" Tiana said laughing.  
"Are you mocking me?" Naveen grinned.  
"No" Spluttered Tiana, "but c'mon, Naveen there's gotta be something a little more inventive than 'Niana.'"  
"Strings and Wind?" Naveen suggested. "To represent our instruments?"  
"I like it but it doesn't sound very jazzy?" Tiana replied scratching her chin in though.  
"The Cajun Strings and Wind?" Said Naveen.  
"I like it! The Cajun presents a real Southern theme, and the strings and wind sound like a description of the bayou!" Tiana said snapping her fingers.  
"Metaphorical! Very nice, I like it!" Naveen said impressed.  
Mr. Waters walked back into the room and handed several sheets of paper to Tiana and Naveen.  
"Right you guys! You'd better get a-practicin'" He said grinning. He left the room humming a catchy jazz tune.  
"Well, the sooner we practice the better we'll be so when are you next available?" Tiana said polishing Bertha.  
"Well, I don't have any homework seeing as I've only been at this school for about 3 hours... Not that I'd do it anyway, so maybe tonight? I'll write my address down for you" Naveen suggested getting out some pen and paper from his satchel. "My Mother can cook us some dinner too."  
"That'd be perfect thank you!" Tiana said smiling as he handed her the piece of paper. "So say around 6?"  
"Great!" Naveen said. And just as he replied the bell for the ending of morning break was over.  
"What lesson have you got now?" Tiana asked.  
"I have French, yourself?" Naveen asked as he noticed a couple of girls walk past the door as they made their way out of the music classroom.  
"So do I. I'm bringing Bertha with me though, she hasn't seen some light for a couple o' weeks. Can't forget about the ol' girl." Tiana said happily patting Bertha's black case.

After three more hours of lessons, it was finally time for school to end for one day. Lottie caught up with Tiana whom was getting some books out of her locker.  
"Tia, are you up to much tonight?" She queried.  
"I'm going to Naveen's, we've formed ourselves a jazz duo!" Tiana said shutting her locker and walking outside with Lottie.  
"A duo? But you guys have only just met! And you're going to that hottie's house tonight? Can y'all bring me along with you?" Lottie pleaded. Tiana laughed.  
"No, Lottie! We're rehearsing for our duo! We're performing at the prom next week! I can't have yous distracting the two of us from our practice whilst you try and flirt with Naveen!"  
"Flirt?" Lottie said gobsmacked. "Tia, did you just say flirt? Really? C'mon, when have I ever flirted! I mean seriously, Tia I am Lottie the girl who only focuses on her friends and studies! Not flirting with boys!" Lottie said flinging her hair behind her shoulder proudly.  
"M-hm, whatever you say, Lottie." Tiana said as she waved goodbye to her to get on her bus home.

Tiana arrived home to be welcomed with the smell of hot gumbo floating around the hallway.  
"Mamma, I'm home!" Tiana yelled kicking her shoes off and hanging her bag up on the coat rack.  
"Hey, babycakes! How was school?" Said Eudora greeting her daughter from another room. Tiana followed her voice and the delicious smell into the kitchen.  
"It was good thanks! And I am now in a jazz duo!" Tiana said.  
"A duo?" Eudora asked looking up from the cooking gumbo.  
"Yeah, Mamma! It's for the school prom. Me and the new boy Naveen have been asked to play some Bayou jazz! We're called 'The Cajun Strings and Wind'"  
"Naveen, hm?" Winked Eudora. "Cute name, where's he from?"  
"Mamma, really! Naveen's a friend. He's from Maldonia! Posh name, huh? But anyway, we need to get rehearsals started as soon as possible so I've been invited to his house tonight to start!"

By 5:40 Tiana left the house and took the streetcar to Naveen's which wasn't too far away. She stepped off the ledge of the street car outside his house. It was huge. It was glossy white with big pillars by the front porch, she walked up the front path and up the wooden steps and knocked on the front door. After a couple of seconds, the door opened and there stood a grinning Naveen. "Welcome to my humble abode, Tiana." Naveen said bowing slightly. His Mother came up behind him with the same matching smile, they looked very much alike.  
"Do come in, Tiana!" Said Naveen's Mother.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." Tiana said stepping into the house.


	4. Rehearsals

"Welcome, welcome! I'll take your jacket" said Naveen's Mother smiling.  
"Thankyou, um?" Tiana asked politely.  
"Mia" She replied. "Well, dinner's going to be ready in about half an hour so, I'll call you two when it's ready?" She asked in the same thick accent that Naveen had.  
"Thank you" Tiana said. A faint rumbling sound echoed from one of the rooms upstairs, it became louder as the noise made its way down the stairs. Tiana looked up to find its origin and there running down the stairs was a young boy no older than 8. He was making airplaine sound effects and he had his arms spread wide to resemble wings.  
"BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" he continued as he reached the bottom of the staircase. He stopped and looked at Tiana with a toothy grin.  
"Hi!" He said holding his hand out. "I'm Emelio!"  
"Hello there, nice to meet you! I'm Tiana" She said giggling, she shook his hand as he carried on looking at her.  
"Em, stop staring at her!" Naveen said rolling his eyes.  
"I'm not!" Emelio said wrinkling his brow and crossing his arms melodramatically.  
"Faldi faldonza! Leave the girl al-"  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Yelled Emelio looking gobsmacked.  
"What is it, dear?" Said Mia sighing, she walked out of the kitchen in a flowery apron and her hair tied back in a bun.  
"Naveen said a bad word!" Emelio said innocently pointing at his brother.  
"Naveen?" Mia said looking at her older son with an eyebrow raised.  
"What?" Naveen replied. "Are you really still telling me off for saying minor swear words?"  
"What'd you say?" Mia said sternly.  
"Mom I'm 17-"  
"What'd you say?" Mia repeated a little louder. Tiana was stood in the middle of this fiasco a little awkwardly as Naveen carried on.  
"I said faldi faldonza." Naveen mumbled looking at the ground.  
"Naveen! Your brother is 7!" Mia said with her hands on her hips.  
"I know, I know but he was irritating me!" Naveen said indicating to his brother whom was now pretending to be on the phone to the airport his 'plane' had taken off from.  
"That's no excuse! Do not swear infront of him!" Mia said turning around and walking back into the kitchen, as she shut the door Emelio suddenly burst into hysterics.  
"Hahahaha you got told off again" He chanted. He suddenly screamed as Naveen ran after him, the pair darted up the stairs and out of sight. Tiana laughed and followed them up. She could hear shouting and laughing coming from one of the rooms, she peeked her head a door that the laughter was echoing from. Emelio had pinned Naveen to the floor and was now tickling him.  
"Sto- ahahahahahhah STOP IT EM-hhaahahahaa Em-ahaha!" Naveen yelled rolling around the floor as he tried to get up. Finally he managed to pick his little brother up, he tried to carry on tickling Naveen as he put him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. He quickly shut the door and sat against it so his brother couldn't come in.  
"Sorry about that, heheh" Naveen said exhaling as he leant his head against the door.  
"That was funny" Tiana giggled sitting on the floor next to him.  
"Why?" Naveen asked grinning.  
"Because you couldn't get up whilst your brother - whom is ten years younger than you tickled you."  
"Hey! He deceptively strong and I was laughing too much to retaliate!" Naveen said holding his hands out flabbergasted.  
"NAH YOU'RE JUST WEAK!" The pair heard from the other side of the door. Tiana laughed again as Naveen's brow furrowed.  
"Anyway, shall we start rehearsing? I thought we could do a song-"  
"KIDS DINNER'S READY!" Mia yelled from downstairs. Naveen and Tiana heard the sound of a heavy object shift from the other side of Naveen's door as Emelio ran down the stairs for dinner.  
"I guess we'll talk about this after dinner!" Naveen said chuckling. He opened the door and beckoned for Tiana to go first.  
"What a gentleman!" Tiana giggled as she walked out of the door.  
"Oh, you think so?" Naveen said raising an eyebrow and putting on an over exaggerated flirtacious pout.  
"Nah, you're still a weakling!" Tiana said as she ran downstairs before Naveen could say anything. 


	5. Memories

Tiana walked into the dining room to find a beautifully laid out meal. There were fresh lillies as the centrepiece and the napkins were folded like swans.  
"Oh, this is beautiful, Mia!" Tiana said as she looked up at Naveen's Mother.  
"Oh, thank you very much, darling! Please sit down, we're having roast chicken, hope that's alright for you?" Mia replied as Tiana sat down.  
"That is more than alright!" Tiana said grinning as she sat next to Emelio. She looked around the table to see an extra person that she had not yet met.  
"Hello, there" Said the man he smiled.  
"Hello" Tiana smiled back.  
"I'm Naveen's Father Jo, pardon my rudeness for not getting the chance to meet you earlier, I had some business for work to attend to as you arrived.  
"No problem" Tiana replied as Naveen walked in.  
"I am not weak!" Naveen started again as he slumped down into a seat next to Tiana.  
"Naveen, yes you are now be quiet and eat your carrots." Said Jo stifling a grin as Naveen opened his mouth in disbelief.  
"What?" He said.  
"He is, Dad I beat him in a tickle war!" Emelio said putting his hands infront of his face and a pretend evil grin.  
"You've gotta beat your brother in a tickle war! You are atleast double his size! Jo said laughing.  
"Oh, so now I'm fat?" Naveen said smirking with his eyebrows raised.  
"Yes." Jo plainly said as Mia came in with some gravy.  
"Don't tease your poor son, Jo!" Mia said gently tapping her husband's arm.  
"He needs to learn how beat his brother in a tickle war, Mia otherwise he'll get no where in life." Jo said shaking his haid in pretend disappointment.  
"I can! He's just a little devil child!" Naveen said spooning some extra potatoes onto his plate.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Emelio screamed putting his hands on top of his head with his forefingers curled over to resemble devil's horns, he did a funny leaping motion around the dining room. The family laughed as he sat back down.  
"Now, come on Em, where are your manners? We have a guest! You can't get up and dance in the middle of your dinner!" Jo said smiling at his younger Son. Emelio sat down giggling and carried on with his dinner.  
"So, I hear you two are now in a duo?" Said Jo looking at Tiana and Naveen intrigued.  
"Yes, sir!" Tiana said grinning at Naveen.  
"Well it's great to hear that Naveen's already making friends! You were a bit worried about that weren't you pookie?" Said Mia getting up to clear the plates, Jo got up to help. Mia pinched Naveen's cheek and pulled a pouty face at him.  
"Mom, get off!" Naveen said smiling as he shook her off. He flushed a little pink as his Mother laughed.  
"What's your duo called?" Asked Jo from the kitchen.  
"It's called the Cajun Strings and Wind" Said Naveen. "Which we really need to be rehearsing for right now so, thank you very much for dinner, Mom!" Naveen yelled as he and Tiana walked out of the room.  
"Thank you, Mia!" Tiana said as she grabbed Bertha from the coat rack before they made their way up the stairs. Eventually the pair had devised three songs over the course of 3 hours, and at 11pm Tiana left to get home. She couldn't help but feel slightly different for Naveen, there was just something about him.

Tiana laughed as she shut her diary. She had spent the little of her free time she had that day reading over her diaries that she wrote when she was younger. Tiana closed her eyes as she remembered her and Naveen playing at their school's Bayou jazz prom. The memories were extremely vivid. everyone loved them, the crowd cheered and clapped as they came on to performe an encore. He was her best friend. Tiana opened her eyes to see a big cross drawn accross the diary, it was black and faded. Her eyes became saddened as she remembered why she did it, she traced the line with her fingers and sighed. She put the diary down on the desk next to her and got ready for her next shift at Duke's restaurant.


End file.
